The United Kingdom
by Live-Like-its-heaven-on-earth
Summary: Each of the UK countries have a different way of showing their love-hate relationship towards their brother England, here are 50 sentences between England and his brothers to show exactly how they treat each other...
1. Scotland

**#01 - Motion **

Scotland found it so fun to touch his brother in different places, way and speeds: a slow lick at the nape of his neck, a harsh bite to his trembling lip, a fleeting touch of his fingers ghosting down his spine, yes he enjoyed the different touches he could give his brother, but what he enjoyed more was the different reactions his brother gave back.

**#02 - Cool **

When England was younger, he had always tried to cool his brother's rage down by throwing a bucket of freezing cold water at him, nowadays he found his self doing the exact same thing in the hope of cooling his brother's arousal, sadly just like when they were younger it only made matters worse.

**#03 - Young **

No matter how young or old Scotland was he knew bullying his younger brother was always going to be his favourite pass time, no matter what kind of bullying he had to resort too.

**#04 - Last **

He thought back against Scotland's mouth, not one to submit easily, and England vaguely remembered telling himself that this would be the last time he was with his older brother like this, just like the last hundred times he had told his self that.

**#05 - Wrong **

As Scotland roughly pushed England against the dirt of the trenches that surrounded them practically ripping the boys clothes off, he couldn't help but question if having sex with his own brother was wrong, but he didn't dwell on it for long when he finally heard his brother moan, it was the governments fault for allowing sex on the battlefield.

**#06 - Gentle **

Gentle was the one word England just couldn't bring his self to associate his older brother with, and no matter how carefully Scotland's skilled hands gently danced along his flesh, he knew that another time they would be squeezing and scratching as though they were trying to kill him.

**#07 - One **

Scotland couldn't help the rage he felt as he tore his brother's house apart, he knew England was stood leaning against the wall behind him arms folded with an expressionless mask on and he knew what he was about to say in a very plain and calm voice: "it's not my fault that were now known as the Unite Kingdom of Great Britain, you know?"

**#08 - Thousand **

As England looked over the unfinished thousand piece puzzle on the table in front of him he couldn't help but compare it to his and his brother's relationship, so many complicated pieces that would probably never all get fitted together.

**#09 - King **

Scotland was overjoyed that he could tease his brother about the fact that his first King to be called James was the Scottish one… what he wasn't too fond of was the idea of having to share…

**#10 - Learn **

As England barely managed to avoid another gun shot from his latest pirate escapee he couldn't help but feel somewhat thankful that he had learnt how to hide and escape from his older brother when he was younger.

**#11 - Blur **

Scotland woke up to the worst hangover he had had for a long, long time with his younger brother tied to the bed below him; fabric shoved into his mouth and he was greatly disappointed that only blurred images were coming back to him.

**#12 - Wait **

England thought it was just plain weird how when he was younger and repetitively cried out wait to his brother he would pretend he hadn't heard, but now when he was too stubborn to admit he wanted him to wait Scotland would actually be willing to listen.

**#13 - Change **

Scotland would never admit that the deep hatred he had felt for his younger brother had changed to some deranged form of love, and just as much as he knew he would never admit it to anyone, he also knew he wasn't going to do anything about it.

**#14 - Command **

No matter how many ice cold commands Scotland sent him to end his special relationship with America, there wasn't anything he could do about it; it was up to his boss after all.

**#15 - Hold **

Scotland had somehow found his self holding tightly onto the screaming England, and he knew if his hold loosened even slightly his brother would do something completely and utterly stupid, why did some people think it was a smart idea to leave a bomb in the underground?

**#16 - Need **

Sometimes England found his self needing his older brother, because for all the insults exchanged, for all the wars they had fought and for all the bloody awful Scottish culture his brother had tried shoving down his throat, he found his brother had a knack of knowing exactly when he needed him to help him out of almost impossible situations.

**#17 - Vision **

Scotland couldn't envision a peaceful future, he couldn't help but think that the almost completely peaceful days (or at least calmer than when they were growing up) wouldn't last too much longer, but when he saw an almost completely relaxed smile flit across England's face he couldn't help but hope they would.

**#18 - Attention **

He swore that after the first few lust filled battles against Scotland that he would do all he could to avoid attracting his brother's attention, of course later that day his brother happened to catch him sneaking out in his punk clothing to see a late night concert- so much for that plan!

**#19 - Soul **

Scotland refused to believe that the eyes were the windows to the soul, because then he'd have to admit that his and England's souls matched and that wasn't something he was willing to believe.

**#20 - Picture **

England had been curious that was the only reason he snuck into Scotland's office at night to look at the picture he kept on his desk what he hadn't expected was to see a picture of him from his pirate days and to be caged against his brother's desk by the man himself who muttered a simple: "blackmail," into his ear before biting down on it.

**#21 - Fool **

Scotland's brother was a fool as was any one who tried to defy him, after all why would you willing go up against the man who defeated the Spanish Amada while grinning and playfully humming some pirate song, Scotland had to chuckle when he realised that he was that willing fool.

**#22 - Mad **

England had a very well hidden façade; he was going to act gentlemanly and try not to fall into his old habits of savagely trying to kill someone who even thought about defying him, sadly when Scotland visited a world meeting once with his smirk in place, England willingly knocked out any nation that got in his way of murdering his brother.

**#23 - Child **

Scotland hated France just as much as his brother, he hated the wine drinking sissy so much that it took all of his siblings to stop him from punching the bastard's teeth out (not that his siblings were any better at hiding their anger at the bastard's usual crap), so when England was still a brat, Scotland couldn't help but feel thankful that England stood in between him and the sissy.

**#24 - Now **

He couldn't quite remember when their relationship had changed or what had triggered it, and he didn't know what kind of relationship awaited them in the future, but then he figured as he rested his head against older brother's bare chest that it was better to live for the now and then.

**#25 - Shadow **

Scotland knew he was a mere shadow of his former glory, it annoyed him but he knew he couldn't risk breaking from the bloody union between his brothers, so as he very roughly shoved their lips together; he knew this was the only way he could show who was stronger to his younger brother.

**#26 - Goodbye **

England knew one day he'd probably have to say goodbye to his brother, after all he knew how much Scotland wanted independence, and no matter how much the separation would secretly hurt him he knew he'd smile and tell his older brother to sod off.

**#27 - Hide **

One day when Scotland was in a particularly horrid mood he happened to walk in on Ireland shoving his tongue into a very shocked England's mouth and he couldn't help it as he very coldly stated: "Y've got ten seconds tae hide and then I'll bea hunting y' both down."

**#28 - Fortune **

As England listened to the drunken ramblings of Prussia as he told him what he had done to Germany earlier that day he wasn't sure if he should feel fortunate for having Scotland as his brother or not.

**#29 - Safe **

Scotland found his self running around the streets, so bloody what if the war had ended he couldn't quite celebrate yet, and as he turned the corner and saw his brother bloodied, but standing and safe he couldn't help but let the breath he'd been holding go.

**#30 - Ghost **

England could only remember one moment of his childhood when Scotland had been kind to him, he was crying and screaming and everyone else looked at him weirdly, but his older brother came to him sat down next to him and calmly explained about the ghosts, fairies and other creatures that roamed their land and how he should man up they weren't hurting anyone.

**#31 - Book **

Scotland glared at all the books England kept in his room and very calmly walked up to the shelves and started throwing them one by one out of his brother's window, that'll teach the brat to ignore him in order to read!

**#32 - Eye **

They looked completely different England knew, but when he happened to look into Scotland's eyes he remembered that they were brothers and brothers probably shouldn't be shoving their tongues down each other throats, but his brother always knew the perfect time to buck his hips against his making him shut his eyes tight and knock out all rational thoughts.

**#33 - Never **

Scotland shot out of his chair, eyes flamed by anger as he glared over at the grinning idiot Ireland before he howled: "why the hell would I tell him I love him, I dinnay NEVER fall for such a brat!"

**#34 – Sing**

England couldn't really sing in tune all the time, but Scotland found one day when he went along to one of the concerts his brother frequently went to, that it didn't stop England from screaming along with them.

**#35 - Sudden **

Scotland looked at the food his brother was about to attempt to cook and he knew he had to do something before his brother accidently poisoned him, so sneaking up behind England and pushing him against the counter he suggestively whispered into his brother's ear: "you know I'm suddenly not hungry for a cooked meal."

**#36 - Stop **

England slowly started realising that Scotland had always given him a moment when he could back away and tell his brother to fuck off and stop what he was doing; he also started realising that he wished his brother would stop giving him that moment.

**#37 - Time **

Scotland thought it was about time that he had his own government and his own place to stay at, but he couldn't help but glare at the empty space in his king sized bed.

**#38 - Wash **

England had wanted to have a quick shower before heading off to the world meeting; how his older brother had translated that into let's have shower sex so I'll be late he would never know.

**#39 - Torn **

Scotland looked at the wall in his office where a few years ago he had torn a map up so his country wasn't connected to England's, but now he found his self standing in front of it cello-tape in hand wondering just how much was going to have to be used to fix the mess of a map he had.

**#40 - History **

His and Scotland's history was a long and highly sufferable one, when one won the war usually the other would win the next, it was bloody and filled with a lot of hatred, yet somehow they found their people slowly forgetting the past and looking forward to the future together.

**#41 - Power **

Scotland had had fun tying his struggling brother to a chair, but right now he had more fun pulling his brothers hair so that they were face to face as his knee dug against his baby brother's erection, so who was more powerful again?

**#42 - Bother **

England gathered he had been an attention seeking brat when they were younger, but did Scotland really need to get his revenge by biting and licking the back of his neck every time he tried to write something down on the documents he had to sort out before tomorrow?

**#43 - God **

So what if Scotland would be considered a sinner in God's eyes he was going to thoroughly fuck his brother and enjoy the whines and moans that escaped his mouth just like he always did.

**#44 - Wall **

England had almost cried when that damned wall had been built between him and Scotland and his brother hadn't really done anything about it… so his brother honestly did care more for his self than his brother who was being tortured everyday by the Roman Empire.

**#45 - Naked **

Scotland grinned at the flushed England as he turned up at the Brits house in just a kilt: "and y' know just as well as I dae that true men dinnay wear _anything_ under a kilt, dinnay we wee brother?"

**#46 - Drive **

England roughly pushed his brother back with one hand and luckily managing to drive just fine with one hand: "I'm not having sex with you while I'm driving… or in Wales' car thank you very much!"

**#47 - Harm **

Scotland couldn't help but smirk as his little brother stared at the age long scars that spread along his chest, arms and stomach, "so ma wee brother, y'gunna kiss them better?"

**#48 - Precious **

England wasn't going to comment on it and he bloody well knew Scotland wasn't, so when they somehow found their selves having to sleep in the same bed, and they also somehow found their selves cuddled close to each other, England couldn't help but think that moments like these were just as precious as the jewels he used to steal.

**#49 - Hunger **

Scotland licked his lips, his eyes never once leaving his prey that also went by the name of England; he could only hope that he could convince his younger brother to wear his kilt more often.

**#50 - Believe **

England realised that in the past he could never rely on any of his brothers; as they grew up their fighting had only gotten worse, but as he found his self standing in the rain his head facing towards the sky and his older brother Scotland's arms tightly clinging around his shoulders, he couldn't help but believe in them… ever if it was only a little…


	2. Ireland

**#01 - Ring **

If Ireland had received a ring throughout their marriage (or at least the closest thing nations could consider a marriage) he knew he would've crush, stomped and threw the thing behind him only to go back and re pocket it.

**#02 – Hero**

As England sat watching the film with his older brother Ireland, he couldn't help but question why almost every villain was English only to get a simple: "Well, ye have done some pretty awful and stupid things in the past, boyo…"

**#03 – Memory**

Ireland couldn't really remember visiting England much when he was a brat, he just told Scotland to have fun and buggered off, but he had to wonder if he had visited and helped out more would they be closer nowadays?

**#04 – Box**

Every Christmas England received a large box from Ireland and inside there would be a smaller box and a smaller one and a smaller one until he got to one that was filled with nothing and he couldn't help but feel that was probably more than what he deserved.

**#05 – Run**

On one of Ireland's rare visits (he tried to put one up at least once a decade) he thought he'd mess around with the little panic stricken England so he quickly brought their mouths together, what he hadn't expected was to be running off a minute later with England in hand from a very angry Scot.

**#06 – Hurricane**

England noticed that whenever Ireland visited it was like a hurricane had ran through, Scotland would be angry, annoyed and hung over, Wales would refuse to speak English for at least a week and everything in his office would be either knocked down or rearranged, but even so they were all glad their brother was as lively as ever.

**#07 – Wings**

Ireland laughed into the snickering Scots shoulder; they had to remember to take a picture of their brother in that stupid angel get up next time.

**#08 – Cold**

England was frozen he had been waiting outside his own house for the last three hours Ireland had changed the locks and was very clearly smashing every glass item England owned; how come every time his family were angry, even when it wasn't at him, they had to smash his house up?

**#09 – Red**

Ireland hated looking at any red crosses it always reminded him of his brother's flag and reminding him of England just made him angry and confused: did he hate the bastard or did he love his brother?

**#10 – Drink**

England found it greatly annoying how Ireland could out drink him about four times over and still be relatively sober, and he was about to tell him that but found it much more entertaining to sleep against his eldest brother's chest and listen to his relaxing Irish accent.

**#11 – Midnight**

Ireland always refused to stay past midnight when England decided to go drinking with him, because although his brother was more than willing to stay till the crack of dawn he wasn't sure he could trust his self overly intoxicated with England around (after all he didn't want to accidently become a part of the United Kingdom again).

**#12 –Temptation**

England had always been tempted to kiss Ireland, talk to him, do something to get their relationship to be a little smoother than what it was now, but he didn't want to freak his brother into thinking he was trying to make him rejoin the Union.

**#13 –View**

When Wales not to kindly questioned why he was over in England for the first time after he broke from the Union he couldn't help but jokingly tell him: "site seeing, you know admiring our brother's vital regions."

**#14 –Music**

When England found out his eldest brother could play the violin and snuck out at night to play away from the mayhem that was their household, he couldn't help but silently follow and fall asleep while listening to the beautiful tune.

**#15 – Silk**

If Ireland remembered correctly, which he did, Arthur's hair used to feel like silk… and nowadays he had to wonder if he slipped his fingers through the blonde locks… would they feel the same?

**#16 – Cover**

England found a hand tightly clamped over his mouth as Ireland dragged him into another room for cover as an angry Scottish voice howled bloody murder, now why was he always forced in between Ireland and Scotland's arguments?

**#17 – Promise**

Ireland had promised his self he wouldn't think about England after he had left the United Kingdom, but he found it becoming harder each day especially seeing as he had a new Nation on what used to be just his land.

**#18 – Dream**

England couldn't possibly dream of a perfect world where everything went his way, he was too pessimistic about life, but he knew that if he ever did dream of a perfect world he'd have his brother Ireland back on talking friendly terms.

**#19 – Candle**

In Ireland's house in the room that he used as an office there was one picture of each of his brother's framed up somewhere, on his desk sat the picture of England and in front of it sat a candle and no matter how times he told Scotland it was so he could imagine burning their younger brother, the Scot knew differently.

**#20 – Talent**

England couldn't honestly say he had a proper talent his country managing to be a be quite good at a lot of things but never being the best at them, and Ireland couldn't bring his self to tell him that he thought his only talent was being a whining brat.

**#21 – Silence**

Ireland enjoyed loud noises so when he found their whole family, minus England who looked like he was holding his anger back, arguing he was actually enjoying his self, and when he woke up the next morning a black eye in place and England's living room destroyed once again by their family and England himself silently watching over him and their other badly bruised brothers, he couldn't help but think that maybe he enjoyed silent moments like these just as much.

**#22 – Journey**

When England was younger he demanded Scotland to tell him how to visit their brother Ireland; he ended up being kicked in the sea and being told to swim in that general direction, sadly back then he wasn't quite sure how to swim or how to move a boat.

**#23 – Fire**

Ireland squeezed onto England tightly as he screamed and cried his eyes out; Ireland kissed him softly, bit down on flesh, even let the brat's nails scar his own flesh, anything to help him through the pain of a whole city and all its people burn to their death.

**#24 – Strength**

England knew that Ireland was stronger than him, even if it pained him to admit it, so it wasn't all that surprising when he found his self being trapped beneath his eldest brother, and his arms being pinned above him as Ireland left his mark all across his neck and chest.

**#25 - Mask**

Ireland rested his hand absentmindedly on England's cheek having his thumb gently rub the flesh underneath and he had to wonder why he couldn't feel the mask his brother wore that hid the pirate and brat within.

**#26 - Ice**

England had to curse his luck when the ice and snow around his house was so bad that even Ireland and Scotland had trouble standing up right and he swore straight out when he found out his whole family was going to have to stay the night, looks like he was going to lose more furniture.

**#27 - Fall**

Ireland knew Scotland loved their brother (even if he was never going to admit it or show it) and after a nights thoughts he had to sigh when he realised that he may have also just a little bit fallen for little England.

**#28 - Forgotten**

When England was younger he had always felt left out and forgotten, because Ireland was hardly around and when he was he completely ignored the little boy and went straight to Scotland.

**#29 – Dance**

Ireland grudgingly had to admit that England could dance very well; he could dance a lot of different dances, he even proved he could dance HIS dance, so of course when Ireland got the chance he showed the brat who was the better dancer, by successfully dipping the said brat back before he could fight back and grinned down at him before continuing to dance flawlessly.

**#30 – Body**

England wasn't quite sure what to think when he walked into his house to see all his brothers stripped naked and arguing about something about battle scars and he was going to completely and utterly ignore them, of course Ireland made that quite impossible when he trapped him against the wall and started stripping him of his clothes as well.

**#31 – Sacred**

Ireland somehow found his self tied down one night after separating from the Union with England above him and he was totally willing to kill the brat, he wasn't going to become a part of the United Kingdom again but all his brother did was gently kiss him across every bit of flesh as though he was telling him he was sorry for setting foot on his sacred land.

**#32 – Farewells**

Farewells hurt and England would admit that his and Ireland's had to be the worst, because after all England found his self with a bullet through his shoulder and a black eye while his eldest brother had his own bullet wound through his leg and neither were quite willing to stop the fight there.

**#33 – World**

Ireland never did turn up to those stupid World meetings, he wasn't going to risk bumping into England, (or Scotland or Wales if they decided to tag along) there was after all no need to drag the whole world into their family quarrels.

**#34 – Formal**

England preferred to wear his punk clothing over that annoying suit and tie any day and he found his self muttering this to Ireland one night when he was drunk, sadly he didn't expect to wake up the next morning with a note stuck on his forehead from Ireland explaining how he had burned all of those annoying suits, and he let out a very long chain of swear words, didn't Ireland know he had to go to a meeting that morning?

**#35 – Fever**

Ireland wasn't sure why England caught colds and fevers easily he just did, and it was through his fever induced haze that he would confess to the most absurd things, such as secretly listening to Ireland play his violin at night; how'd he'd much rather listen to that than Scotland's bagpipes.

**#36 – Laugh**

England would never admit to how much he loved listening to Ireland's musical laugh; he especially wouldn't admit to crying the first time he heard his wonderful laugh: knowing that Ireland would probably never laugh knowingly with him around.

**#37 – Lies**

Ireland was lying to his self he knew, when he saw his younger brother he instantly told his self his stomach ached, because he saw someone he hated, but he knew he was lying, but he didn't want to acknowledge that he loved the brat; that he still messed him up when he wasn't even a part of the UK.

**#38 - Forever**

England knew from experience that forever was a lie, people died and Nations faded away eventually; though most would feel sad at that fact it made England smile, if nothing lasted forever, neither could hatred.

**#39 - Overwhelmed**

Ireland was positive that England wouldn't be able to survive as a Nation and would fall before he even hit puberty, so when he decided to pay Scotland a visit one day he was greatly shocked to see the brat was almost as tall as him and Scotland, not to mention the said brat was in pirate clothes and was more than willing to fight back against his brothers.

**#40 - Whisper**

England knew all his whispers would fall on deaf ears seeing as how Ireland was fast asleep, but he found it much easier to say sorry for everything he and his people had put him through; that he'd make up for it somehow… though he wasn't too sure how yet.

**#41 - Wait**

Ireland wanted to grab his brother, tell him to wait, knock some sort of sense into him, but doing so would probably suggest he was coming out of his neutrality; he couldn't do that for his people, he wasn't being dragged into another World War just to help his brothers.

**#42 – Talk**

Now that England though about it he and Ireland had never had a conversation that didn't end with one of them ending up hurting, physical or emotional, so whenever Ireland paid him a visit he always went straight to the defensive, how was it going to end today?

**#43 - Search**

Ireland grinned down at his struggling brother as he managed to undo England's clothing while keeping his arms pinned above his head, he was going to have fun trying to find all the mark left over from where his younger brother had had piercings.

**#44 – Hope**

When Ireland got his independence, everyone thought England would drown his self with alcohol like every time he lost some member of his Empire; he did, but beyond popular belief he actually drunk so he could forget his worries, he hoped his brother would be alright.

**#45 – Eclipse**

Ireland looked up at the lunar eclipse, the moon had turned such a lovely orangey red; Ireland couldn't help but curse and drink his anger away, why did red have to remind him of his brothers?

**#46 – Gravity**

"The larger you get, England…" Ireland paused and smiled sympathetically at his younger brother who was withering in pain from separating from another one of his colonies, "the harder you fall."

**#47 – Highway**

Highways were long, Ireland duly noted as he sped down one, Scotland glaring at Wales through the mirror in the seat next to him with their younger brothers in the back seats, Northern Ireland and Wales both clinging onto England for one reason or another and he couldn't help but wish he was Northern Ireland at that moment… maybe then this road it wouldn't seem so long.

**#48 – Unknown**

England glared at his older brother, there was no way he was going anywhere in his brothers country unless was somewhere he had already been, he didn't trust Ireland to take him to some unknown place, who knows when he'd be able to find a way home.

**#49 – Lock**

Ireland stared at the room that he had locked like he always did when he passed the room (in all honesty he tried to avoid passing the room for that exact reason) and he sighed, the urge to enter and be lost in the memories when he was a part of the United Kingdom, but like always he shook his head and walked away and repetitively told his self that it was better now that he wasn't tied to any of his brothers!

**#50 - Breath**

The room was dark, pitch black, they were stuck in there for a long while now and they were going to be stuck in there for God knows how much longer, but England was thankful that they were safe and alive; he found his self more thankful that he could hear his eldest brother's breathing though- he wasn't alone in all this, he wasn't alone in some strange place where the enemy could probably easily get them… he wasn't alone…

_So… Well I made one for Scotland and England and thought hey why not make one for the other United Kingdom countries (though Ireland isn't considered one now it used to be so it counts), so I'm adding the other countries and their own love-hate relationship with Scotland's one. But, yes I'm trying to be careful with these stories for a number of reasons…_

_I'm English, Scottish, Irish AND Walsh (though I was born in England and grew up there my grandparents from Scotland, Ireland and Wales made sure to make me love the other countries as much as England by telling me stories of when they were growing up), so I'm feeling ever so slightly biased, because I love them all and I'm trying to make none of them seem bad at the same time as showing their not so nice side… it probably didn't turn out too well!_

_And well, in my mind although it IS their fault for what happens seeing as they represent their country, I'm thinking that their people also played a part; that as separate beings they probably had their own thoughts and feelings that wanted to contradict what they were having to do for their country; I'm hoping that sort of came out…_

_And not everything is historically correct, because I've added in my own little things, and because I couldn't be bothered to research EVERYTHING, I checked a few things to make sure I was correct but not EVERYTHING… So, yeah some is all make-believe scenarios between the Nations as though they were people not Nations, though of course some of it is true!_

_But yeah… So how I've portrayed them so far. Basically to the best of my knowledge Scotland and England's love-hate relationship is the most obvious among all the UK countries so I had theirs stand out stronger than the others, whereas Ireland and England's love-hate relationship is less let's torment their soul and more being wary around the other and trying not to destroy the sort of balance they have going. I was so tempted to make Ireland female but after reading a fanfic some where I just believe Ireland works better as a guy than a woman now(like all the UK countries, damn you amazing writers). But yes next up is Northern Ireland, and then our darling Wales! But yes, please read and review ^^_


	3. Northern Ireland

**#01 – Air**

North realised with a jolt that it was harder to breath in this strange place called London, he stared at the man who held his hand tightly within his; thought he'd give the strange man a chance… even if he took him to such a strange place where the air didn't like being breathed in…

**#02 – Apples**

England had found it hilarious the first time Northern Ireland had found an apple growing in the tree he always enjoyed playing in, he came screaming in and made England go all the way down the garden and asked him to fix his tree, because it HAD to be ill!

**#03 – Beginning**

North never talked to anyone when he had first met his brothers, no he grabbed onto England's hand but refused to say anything to the man, who didn't push him, and it was a few years before he started talking to the Nation who had found him; he refused to really talk to his other brothers.

**#04 – Bugs**

England shook his head slightly as he watched North sit on the edge of the porch a large book of insects on his lap as he tried to identify each of them with the said book, but he never picked them up claiming it would disturb his subjects.

**#05 – Coffee**

As North started growing up he started wanting to make England the weird drink he was obsessed with; he asked his other brothers what the drink was… sadly they had given him the wrong drink to make.

**#06 - Dark**

England hated the dark look that came over North every now and then; he knew it was to do with all the fights the poor lad was being forced to go through, and England was determined to solve it somehow even if he meant North having to head back over to Ireland…

**#07 – Despair**

North felt nothing, he was silent most of the time; he was weary why was he even still around… but whenever he thought of just giving in he'd see England and he'd find self running over to the older Nation and feeling the despair come through the emptiness… as well as the hope and the feeling of being loved…

**#08 – Doors**

There were many doors in this world and England had seen almost all of them all; heading over to North's own land the lad, now taller than him, clinging to him; he was going to give the boy the chance to feel at peace even if just a little; that's the first time they came across the front door of the boy's newly purchased house…

**#09 - Drink**

North dragged England to the pub with him; he wasn't letting his older brothers hog England, especially as they'd had more than enough time to have done so, seeing as how old they all were.

**#10 - Duty**

England always protected North and when his brothers got in a mood about it he just claimed it was his duty; sadly all his brothers knew what a wonderful liar he was.

**#11 - Earth**

When North had seen England he thought it was so large; now he was meeting the whole world he couldn't help but want to stay hidden behind his older brother.

**#12 - End**

England worried for North, if Scotland got independence, Wales would probably follow… and would that be the end of the sweet little Nation who enjoyed clinging onto him?

**#13 - Fall **

North never talked to anyone other than England, he just couldn't find it in his self to trust anyone else after everything he had been through, but when he saw England fall to the floor that fateful day in 2005, he found his self screaming for his other brothers to help, because really how was he to know that bombing his brothers underground would hurt him so much?

**#14 - Fire**

England had on more than one occasion caught North glancing between his and Ireland's flags, a lighter in hand, flicking it open and shut as though deciding which flag deserved to be burnt and which he'd keep safe… for now.

**#15 - Flexible**

Hong Kong had complained to North about how stiff England was once before; after accidently walking in on one of his older brothers visiting England, he'd have to say Hong Kong was definitely wrong.

**#16 - Flying **

England was worried for North, he knew how awful it was to have your people divided; his people always were one way or another after all, so when he saw the poor Nation having both his and Ireland's flag flying high when he paid a visit, he couldn't help but want to start a fight with Ireland.

**#17 - Food**

North wasn't too fond of England's cooking, but he wasn't going to complain after all he didn't want England to be saddened about his failure of a meal… he just wouldn't eat too much and get something else later.

**#18 - Foot**

England held North as the strawberry-blonde Nation cried into his shoulder, he sighed sadly knowing he was going to have to help North take another step forward, the poor kid was too scared to walk on his at the moment.

**#19 – Grave**

North felt guilty for yelling at England earlier that day, as he found his self face to face with one of the many graveyards spread around his brother's land, he had a sudden wave of realisation: of course England knew how it felt to feel your people dying… how could he not?

**#20 - Green**

Whenever England looked into North's eyes he would find his self greatly confused… there was a colour between emerald and turquoise?

**#21 - Head**

When North had outgrown England he felt greatly disappointed: he liked being a head smaller!

**#22 – Hollow**

England held North close when he came to him crying, but he didn't dare squeeze the boy too hard: he looked empty and that scared the older Nation into thinking the boy would just break…

**#23 - Honour**

North had always looked up to England, the Nation just screamed of nobility and strength; North couldn't understand why there wasn't thousands of others that looked up to his brother…

**#24 - Hope**

As England headed towards Ireland with his prime minister he couldn't help but hope everything would turn out alright… he hoped North was alright…

**#25 – Light**

The first time North had fallen from the stress and pain; there were two tunnels with lights at the end and he only chose the right one to get back because he heard his brothers panicked yells, calling for him.

**#26 - Lost**

Somewhere along his path as an Empire he had lost his way… he didn't want to be harsh like Rome, or misguided like Spain, but somehow he had… and with North following him nowadays he hoped he never got lost on any path again…

**#27 – Metal**

North had to laugh as his brothers stared at him in shock, so he liked Rock Metal, it wasn't that surprising really was it (after all look at the music he grew up with)?

**#28 - New**

Ireland had yelled at England, cursed him, told him the only reason he looked after North and liked the boy was because he was new… he knew he'd prove that idiot wrong one day.

**#29 - Old**

North always felt insecure around his brothers… they were all so old compared to him and he swore they were keeping something about their pasts from him…

**#30 – Peace**

In theory when Ireland left their family there should've had some semblance of peace… of course when he returned from Ireland with North in hand, he realised their problems were only starting… once again.

**#31 - Poison**

North had found England's poison supply, God knows why he even had one in the first place, when he was younger and he'd always wondered what it'd taste like… for some reason he always imagined it would taste like his brother… not that he knew what England tasted like!

**#32 - Pretty**

The first word England had gotten out of North was pretty, and still to this date he had no clue what the boy had been referring too.

**#33 - Rain**

Sometimes North loved the rain it washed away the bad feelings that his brothers didn't want him, but then sometimes he hated the rain when it washed away the happy feelings of being loved by his brothers.

**#34 – Regret**

England regretted a lot of the things he had done over the centuries and sometimes he had no way to say sorry, that's why he promised his self not to regret anything about his youngest brother, then he wouldn't even have to worry about the sorry afterwards.

**#35 - Roses**

North decided that England's national flower suited him perfectly, he was lovely from a distance but getting too close could be dangerous and could cause serious injuries.

**#36 – Secret**

England and the other older nations had thought it best to hide a lot from the younger nations, about the fact Germany was the Holy Roman Empire, about the fact that Netherlands was the nation that abandoned Australia, about the fact that North was born through a war and it was all Ireland's and England's fault he was suffering now, about… the list was far too long, but they had to keep these secrets so the younger nations didn't suffer…

**#37 – Snakes**

North wasn't afraid of animals, especially not snakes, but when Australia had shown the boy one of his snakes and it had bit him, he couldn't help but freak out- he was going to die now wasn't he?

**#38 - Snow**

England hated having to go to North's house through the winter, not that he was going to let the lad know that, the snow that piled up was awful and England had a hard time standing straight most the time.

**#39 - Solid**

As North watched Canada fade in and out of existence he couldn't help but be thankful that he was clear and solid and that England's eyes never passed him… he did feel a tad sorry for Canada though.

**#40 - Spring**

Spring was a time England found his self enjoying, with the snow melting and the green coming through; it seemed to be the only time of the year when North's eyes would light up with joy when the boy was suffering from the troubles; it made England enjoy the spring all the more.

**#41 – Stable**

Whenever they had to visit the royal family North would run off and hide in the stable where all the horses were in the hopes that England would travel that far away from the building to find him: he always did…

**#42 - Strange**

England had noticed long ago the strange tendencies North displayed when something was going wrong, like pulling at the strand of hair that flicked over his left eye, the way ever fifth step he took he'd tap his foot ever so slightly that it was barely noticeable, he also noticed that North did so more around Scotland and Ireland.

**#43 – Summer**

To North summer was an excuse, an excuse to stay over England's house because it was further to the south so obviously warmer… but that was just an excuse.

**#44 – Taboo**

England knew a relationship between brothers was frowned upon (not that his older brothers cared about that anymore), so when North kissed him on the lips, he was thankful that that was as far as the boy wanted to go.

**#45 – Ugly**

North had never thought of England as ugly, even with the eyebrows (not that he didn't have a matching pair), the eyebrows just matched England's face and North thought he just wouldn't look right without them.

**#46 - War**

War brought death… but, England thought, North was proof it brought birth: to a new existence or just a way of life, war brought life as well as death…

**#47 - Water**

North wanted to hate water… it made it harder to visit England, but… it made it harder for Ireland to visit too… so he couldn't quite find the heart to do so…

**#48 - Welcome**

England smiled up at North who looked sheepish on the other side of the door… England shook his head, no matter what North was always welcome in his house.

**#49 - Winter**

North found the winter the most entertaining season, watching England spread his arms to stop his self from falling (he always refused his brothers offer of help); then trying to grab the air as though it'll keep him up… winter was definitely the most amusing season.

**#50 - Wood**

England had first met North in the woodlands and as he wandered through the very same one he had found the boy in he couldn't help but thank the sprites that danced around the place… thank you for leading me to the sweetest Nation, England had had the pleasure of knowing…

**A/N: **_So… SORRY FOR THE WAIT! (Northern Ireland was a bugger to get a good personality from, I didn't want to make him like other UK siblings because he's much younger and the fact the lad didn't have too much history didn't help out)._

_Anyway, well Northern Ireland I did end up portraying as a quieter character than his brothers (not that he wouldn't be able to hold his own in a fight with any of them), but yes I did this, because let's face it. He would've came around as Northern Ireland after Ireland and England's war, would've had to suffer World War 2 (when his brothers would be getting blown up) as a child, and then the troubles, and he's only stopped getting bombings and such in recent years but the people over there are still iffy with the whole Ireland and UK thing… best not be brought up actually. _

_And why did I make him clingy? Simply because Northern Ireland voted to stay with England, became a part of the UK when the rest left it just suggests they like England (which wouldn't explain the wars but shush!) The bit with the lighter shows his uncertainty with being in the UK and a part of Ireland- you really do have to feel sorry for the lad. He hasn't even been around all that long. And of cause nowadays we're having all this talk about breaking the UK up, the boy's going to not trust anyone until everything calms down!_

_Ok and Wales is next and last (you know you HAVE to save the best for last XD)_

_P.S. the snake Australia had probably wasn't even one of his own or he probably de-poisoned its fangs or something like that! XD_


	4. Wales

**#01 – Comfort**

Wales wouldn't let their younger brother know but it was always a comfort to see his mop of blonde hair around the house.

**#02 – Kiss**

The first person England ever kissed was Wales, when he was finally re-united with his brothers after Rome's rein, Wales had kissed him repetitively refusing to let go.

**#03 – Soft**

Wales wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders, no matter what England said, Wales knew he was a softies inside and out.

**#04 – Pain**

It hurts England, the mere suggestion of conquering Wales land… he was the nicest of his brothers… but his lord has spoken and he could only do what was asked of him…

**#05 – Potatoes**

Wales grinned, replacing some of England's flowers with a potato patch, because why would England doubt Wales if he blamed Scotland or Ireland?

**#06 – Rain**

England sighed it always rained no matter where he went in the UK and Wales was no different, though his darling brother did find it fairly entertaining to drag England out in the rain and just dance with him.

**#07 – Chocolate**

"Happy Valentine's day," were the words Wales woke England up with on the day a mug of hot chocolate in hand (he'd like to see anyone beat him to his brother on these days of celebrating).

**#08 – Happiness**

The only joy in England's first millennium of life, when he was being invaded time after time was from Wales, as his brother coddled his brother and made him smile.

**#09 - Telephone**

Wales was hiding snickers as he giddily left message after message on England's phone of every sex dream he'd had of his younger brother; he decided he'd have a right laugh if someone else got to the messages before England.

**#10 - Ear**

England's ear was sensitive; Wales knew that (much to his brother's chagrin) and found his self using that to his advantage in getting his own government.

**#11 - Name**

Wales enjoyed the way his old name was said by his brother and insisted the other Nation call him Cymru and not Wales.

**#12 - Sensual**

England groaned as Wales once again sent him a picture of the Man touching his self, with eyes that screamed come hither and England knew he was going to kill his brother when he got home.

**#13 - Death**

Wales promised himself, that if he died he'd come back and haunt England: he'd make his brother regret his decision of conquering his land and if he didn't die… he'd make his brother regret it even more!

**#14 – Love**

To England, love was tragic… so he refused to feel such things, but if he remembered right… he had told Wales those words when they were younger…

**#15 – Touch**

As Wales lovingly pet England's hair he had to wonder how England reacted to others who touched him.

**#16 – Weakness**

England knew all of Wales's weaknesses, but that didn't mean he'd do anything about it after all Wales knew all of his as well.

**#17 – Tears**

Wales had always been the first to comfort England and he promised his self that he would never do so again… but only because he promised to never let England cry again!

**#18 – Speed**

England had never been quick enough to help his brother out in times of need, so he had to wonder why Wales always managed to get to him in time…

**#19 – Winds**

Times had changed, Wales mused and with the new breath of air it brought Wales could openly admit he was gay… now if only he and England didn't look like each other so much he might be able to walk down a street holding his brothers hand without any more weird looks…

**#20 - Freedom**

England had fought for his freedom for years only to take his brothers… but it was only because he didn't want them to fall… to die… to leave him…

**#21 – Life**

A life for a life wasn't fair, so Wales didn't kill as many of his brother's people as his brother had killed of his… but when he thought about it either way it was still unfair!

**#22 – Jealousy**

England never got jealous… but how he wished he could have a normal relationship with his brothers…

**#23 - Hands**

Wales noticed England had started hiding his hands in his pockets… hiding them from him, so Wales did one better he let his hands join England's in the warmth of his brothers pockets.

**#24 - Taste**

Wales cooking tasted wonderful in England's opinion… so why the hell was Wales national dish cheese on toast?

**#25 – Devotion**

Taking his mind off of his brother hadn't worked… As Wales kissed the idiotic perverted French Bastard, he still imagined his brother with him… he was just too devoted to the moron!

**#26 - Forever**

Forever was such a lying word… Wales had been with him since forever, but it didn't mean it was going to last that way…

**#27 – Blood**

Wales bandaged up his brothers wounds… why did his younger brother still insist on going through with this war… even when almost all his allies had fallen?

**#28 - Sickness**

England got ill… a lot, and whenever he did Wales would always appear with a bowl of soup and though England complained… worried his brother would catch whatever he had, he was eternally grateful.

**#29 - Melody**

Wales adored his sheep Melody, but the way his brothers suggested… he'd rather do that to his younger brother thank you very much!

**#30 – Stars**

When England told Wales there was a dragon among the stars, Wales didn't believe him but he joined him when he went star gazing nonetheless.

**#31 - Home**

Wales's old home was destroyed and where he should've felt offended that he was living in his younger brother's house now, he always felt happy knowing there was someone at home to greet him when he returned.

**#32 - Confusion**

England always felt confused when he dealt with any of his brother, but really who could blame him?

**#33 - Fear**

Wales never feared his brother, sure he feared what his brother was becoming and what his brother was very much capable, but he never feared England himself.

**#34 – Storm**

England enjoyed storms; he was used to them… though he guessed he'd have to thank Wales for that.

**#35 - Bonds**

They would always have a bond, be it as deep as a lover or as strong as a brother… they'd always have a bond.

**#36 – Market**

England always got dragged along with Wales when he went to the market; he had to question why was the leader of the British Empire was carrying all his brothers' bags?

**#37 – Technology**

Wales was fond of some technology, phones for instance were wonderful devices that made it easier to bug his brother to get milk, eggs and such things on the way home… but did they really need half of the things they had?

**#38 - Gift**

England always tried to outdo his brother when it came to buying gifts, but after Wales bought him every album, a guitar and concert tickets of every band he liked as one gift he doubted he'd be able to outdo him that year.

**#39 - Smile**

Wales never really saw England's smile nowadays… but he tried his best to get the blonde to do so.

**#40 - Innocence**

After everything they'd been through England was surprised Wales eyes still lit up in amusement and just filled with innocence whenever something good happened… and he didn't believe it when Wales said his eyes did the same…

**#41 – Completion**

They were like a circle… that changed to a square… a pentagon, without any one of them they just wouldn't be complete…

**#42 - Clouds**

England was never to join Wales when his brother decided to watch the clouds… there was only so many times he could cope with being told they looked like sheep.

**#43 – Sky**

The sky was vast as was the waters; Wales was thankful one flight to another country only took hours not years unlike his brother's empire days…

**#44 – Heaven**

The world wasn't like heaven, not at all, but Wales always made it feel like it could be.

**#45 – Hell**

The World Wars were, in Wales's opinion, the closest thing to Hell the Nation had seen, and the moment he'd thought he'd lost his brother… his nerves left him quite a while after that incident.

**#46 - Sun**

The sun only enhanced the gold in Wales's hair; England had to say it was a truly wonderful sight to wake up to after having his heart blown up by bombs again…

**#47 - Moon**

Wales had always associated England with the moon; the moonlight as it slipped in and swept across his face at night… and the way it seemed to sneak around the world reappearing and disappearing… yes it seemed to fit England perfectly…

**#48 - Waves**

The waves brushed against his legs and he smiled, his brother beside him: sulking, so England did the most childish thing he could think to do and pushed his brother into the water.

**#49 - Hair**

Wales once curled England hair and grinned down at his brother who looked like him far too much… it wasn't his fault that France's self-cest story had intrigued him and he and his brother were practically twins!

**#50 - Supernova**

England knew that if the world was to end, if the universe was to explode into what he imagined were the bright colours of a supernova, England knew for a fact that even if the two were having some kind of argument, Wales would be the first to find England and that he his self would have thought of Wales first… just like every time before…

**A/N:**_ and that shall be the end of the series! If you can call it that!_

_So Wales… we all know he's secretly the evil master mind behind the United Kingdom! But, no joking aside no one take offense with the sheep joke, we English are just… easily amused? But yes, Wales is the nicest of the siblings, most definitely, though he could probably beat you up if it had something to do with Rugby and the such… he's definitely more passive aggressive, and is probably in fact the worse of the UK siblings to make angry. Also, in his own words, probably the better looking sibling! And in fact has the closest relationship with England, even with the whole conquering a few centuries ago and even with us not putting an amazingly cool dragon on the flag, he still cares the most for England (cause Wales is cool!)_

_Ok… Well thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and well… that would be the end! If you read any of my other stories I guess I'll see you there!_


End file.
